Winter Jubilee
by Hyou-kun
Summary: Renji experiences his first Christmas, with Ichigo. [RenIchi, IchiRen] [COMPLETE]
1. Cristmas?

**Winter Jubilee**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reason for this:** Okay, the holidays are gettin' to me. I'm going to be writing a holiday story. This shouldn't get in the way of "Tergiversate" though, at least I hope it won't.  
**Pairings:** Renji+Ichigo  
**Note (1):** Some of these chapters are going to be shorter than what I usually do; so suck up and deal with it.  
**Note (2):** Renji and Ichigo have been together for about 8 months now (that's April, for you slow people), so they've already expressed their feelings for each other, and their friends are happy for them.  
**Note (3):** If you've read "Liaison", you should know the name I have given to Ichigo's hollow. If you don't know it, you'll learn it eventually. I also have them on good terms, the hollow only taking over when Ichigo absolutely needs it.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter One  
- - - - - - - - - -

Closing the door, and locking it, Ichigo turned to his red haired lover. Renji stood near the stairs down the walkway a few rooms down. The wind was blowing, and promises of snow were in the clouds hovering over Karakura.

"Where are we going again?" asked Renji, curiosity in his voice.

"We're getting a tree for the apartment, baka. I've told you this twice already."

"Why do you need a tree? You have one already in your cheap apartment already."

"That, is a bonzai tree. We are going to get a Christmas tree," the orange haired boy responded, small hints of unbelieving irritation in his tone.

"A Christmas tree?"

"You don't know what that is, do you?"

"What gave me away?" Renji sarcastically inquired.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and walked toward the red head. As he passed him, he gently punched Renji's head, and started down the stairs. Renji continued to stare infront of him for a few seconds before what Ichigo did registered in his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing really, I guess I felt like ya needed it."

Renji proceeded to punch the orange haired teen when they both got to the bottom of the stairs. However, his punch was harded than Ichigo's; his orange haired hybrid stumbled a little to the side, looking a bit annoyed.

"That's what you get for punching me."

"I didn't punch you that hard!"

"Hm," the red haired shinigami pretended to think for a second. "Consider it interest."

"Interest?!"

"Yup."

Renji smirked and turned away from Ichigo. More irritation bloomed on the orange haired hybrid's face, when Renji started going the wrong way. Ichigo followed him to the sidewalk and stopped, watching the red head walking away from him. The calm breeze pushed its way through Renji's red hair, Ichigo continued to stare, transfixed by it.

_'Yer starin'.'_

'Huh?'

_'Yer starin'. If ya let him go too far, he'll ge' lost again.'_

"Oh, right," Ichigo said aloud, shaking his head. "Renji, you're going the wrong way. It's on this corner," the orange haired hybrid yelled, pointing in the opposite direction of his lover.

The red head turned, half way down the block. "Why didn't you speak up sooner?!"

"Sorry," Ichigo stated, sounding like he didn't care; Renji knew he did though. He didn't wait for Renji to catch up to him before walking toward the tree lot.

The orange haired teen waited for Renji, before going into the partially tented patch of now busy land. Renji got wide eyed, this wasn't here the last time they went down this way. Pine trees filled the once vacant lot, a tent without canvas walls stood tall, about 20 feet up, covering half the space. Some trees were frosted white, others were their usual shades of evergreen.

"What the...?"

Ichigo nudged his lover, and nodded his head in the direction of the smaller trees off to the side. They started to head over to the 3 to 4 foot trees, only a couple were frosted in this section.

"Why are some of them white?"

"It's supposed to look like snow."

"Do you like them white?"

"Nah, I don't really like snow. Besides, it'll blend into the walls of my apartment; don't like that."

"What's wrong with snow?"

"It reminds me of rain."

Renji glanced away, he was well aware of Ichigo's hatred for the falling water. On those days, Renji would wrap a thin blanket around his lover and they'd sit together on the small couch, near the fire, in the tiny fire place. He decided to get Ichigo's mind off this, so he pointed at a random tree.

"How about this one?"

"Did you even look at it? You can see half the trunk," Ichigo said, a small smile on his face. The orange haired hybrid could tell that Renji was trying to help, even if he wasn't good at hiding it.

They continued to survey the section of small trees, before they found one that met Ichigo's standards. It was about three and a half feet tall, green, full, a little more than 3 feet in diameter at the base, barely any tree trunk visible, a noble fir – the only kind Ichigo would allow in his home.

With help from an employee of the tree lot, their tree was put in a red and white net, making the tree more compact. The worker asked where their car was, so he could help them put it on the top.

"Nah, that's okay. We live down the street a couple of blocks, we can carry it," Ichigo said.

"But, these can be heavy, even if it is under 5 feet," the worker pretested.

Renji decided it best to stay out of this argument, so he watched. He was happy that he wasn't part of it, because he could feel his orange haired lover's patience wearing thin.

After ten minutes, the worker finally gave up. Ichigo had Renji hold the tree while he paid for it.

"Enjoy the tree, sir," the now timid worker said.

Ichigo just smirked at him, and nodded.

"Renji, I'll carry it."

"Nope, you paid for it. I'll carry it."

A smile grew on Ichigo's features, on of pure happiness and understanding. He knew Renji didn't like splitting responsibilities unevenly. Ichigo had given up on getting him to change months ago.

- - - - -

When they got home, Ichigo moved the two foot banzai tree, and its table. The Christmas tree took its place, the banzai being moved to the bedroom. The orange haired hybrid had left Renji the job of unwrapping the tree, and ordered him to do it carefully, as to not harm the tree.

The red head started at the tree in thought, scissors in his hand. How was he supposed to free the tree, without causing harm to the fir?

- - - - -

Ichigo was digging around in the small walk-in closet, standing on a two-step ladder. He was looking for the ornaments and lights for the tree.

"Where did I put that damned decoration box?" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

_'It's off to yer left, in the second one from the wall, King. Yer blind if ya can't see it.'_

The orange haired teen looked where Kuroji indicated, and sure enough, a box labeled 'Christmas stuff' was there. Ichigo had to control himself from slamming his head against the shelf, for his lack of observation abilities. He was thankful for his hollow becoming a "close friend" after the war, so much less stress piled on to him it seemed. The orange haired hybrid reached for the box, and slowly pulled it out; amazed he didn't fall off the step-ladder.

Ichigo slowly got off the ladder, and but the box down, outside of his closet. He closed the ladder back up, and stuck under the light switch. Turning off the light, Ichigo picked up the box, and brought it out to the living room.

Setting it down on the coffee table, he noticed that Renji still hadn't unwrapped the tree.

"Uh, Renji. Why isn't the tree unwrapped?"

"I don't want to ruin the tree. I'm not stupid enough to ignore how you get when you're pissed."

Ichigo sighed, and took the scissors from Renji, gently kissing his cheek while doing it. He walked over, and cut some of the links of the net. Within a minute, the net was sagging off the tree, and the orange haired teen was taking the net off the tree.

When Ichigo came back from the kitchen, Renji was examining the (fortunatly) plastic ornaments. They were metallic looking, red and gold, spheres. The orange haired teen was happy that he choose those over the glass ones.

"Okay, first, we put the lights up on the tree."

"Lights?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, taking out two cords, with tiny lights attached to them. He plugged in the cord, and red, blue, green, and gold colors came from the small bulbs. Renji's eyed widened in fascination.

"What do we do with those?"

"Not 'we,' you."

"Huh?"

"You are going to wrap these around the tree," Ichigo stated, handing the lights to Renji.

"How do you do that?"

Sighing, Ichigo took Renji's hands, and lead him around the tree, having the lights trail behind them on the needle covered branches. They had only just enough cord, to cover the tree in an even, yet uneven way.

"Now I want you, to help me put up the ornaments."

"Ornaments?"

Ichigo was trying hard to keep his occasional masochistic nature from coming up. He was amazed at Renji's cluelessness.

"The metallic balls you were looking at earlier."

"Oh!"

Ichigo had to give a demonstration before Renji got it. Once he was sure Renji wasn't going to cause an apocalypse in his living room, Ichigo went into the kitchen, and started heating some water.

He came back, and Renji was finishing up the tree.

"What's this other stuff you have in the box?"

The orange haired teen looked in the box, and took out the garland for the fireplace, and a couple of stockings.

"This, is for the fireplace," Ichigo said, lifting the garland a bit. "And these are for the fireplace as well," he finished, raising the stockings.

"Your going to _burn_ them?!"

"No, they are for _decorating_ the fireplace."

Ichigo took out some small, slim nails and hammered them into the wood beam on top the the rock fireplace. He placed the garland on the beam, and hung the stockings on the nails.

"What's the point of the socks?"

"They aren't 'socks', they are stockings."

"What?"

Ichigo got an idea, and we was going to enjoy the results later. "There is a tradition, where this fat guy comes down your chimney on Christmas Eve, and fills them with candy and stuff. His name is Santa Clause, and he also gives presents, which are placed under the tree."

"Why does he do that?"

"I don't know, he just does."

Renji looked at Ichigo in complete shock.

"Christmas is a time for giving, I guess that's why he does it."

"Giving? Giving what?"

"You give gifts to your friends, and they usually give you something back, if you mean anything to them at least."

"So, what's the point?"

"You'll figure it out eventually."

The red head wrapped his arms around Ichigo, and leaned most of his weight onto the orange haired teen. This resulted in them landing on the couch, Renji on top of Ichigo.

"I want to know," he said, closing the space between them. Ichigo completely closed the space between them, crushing his lips to his lover's.

"I not going to tell you," Ichigo said, smirking as he pulled away.

Renji smirked as well, kissing Ichigo again, their tongues beginning their usual fight. They only separated for air, both breathing in gasps. The look of desire in both of their eyes built up the lust in their actions.

- - - - -

Ichigo woke up, and looked at his clock on the mantel. It was 2:37 in the morning, and they had fallen asleep on the couch. They were both shirtless; fortunatly they retained enough consciousness to put their sweatpants on before lying in each other's arms again, and fell asleep. The lights on the tree were still on, so Ichigo slowly slide out of his lover's grip, and unplugged them.

Renji woke up slightly when Ichigo got up, and he watched him unplug the lights. He smiled when Ichigo squeezed back onto the couch with him, and they were out within five minutes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Okay, what do you guys think. It's a little different than my usual pairing, but, it was fun. What do you guys think, should I continue this?

Your get to choose whether or not I continue this. So review, pwease.


	2. Out!

Heh, so, you people want more? Okay then, here's more.

As for-warned, these chapters are going to be shorter than what I usually write; suck up and deal with it.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 2  
- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo woke up, the smell of something burning drifting through his nose. He bolted up from his spot on the couch, which was now only occupied by him.

"Shit."

The orange haired hybrid jumped off the couch, and ran into the kitchen. Renji was in the kitchen, staring at the toaster in complete fascination and shock. Black toast was visible from the slots on top of the appliance.

"Boke! How many times have I told you to stay away from anything that heats up?!"

"Well, I decided to stop counting after 23," the red head replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

His lover smacked Renji's head with his fist, this time, with more force. Renji was sent off to the left about a yard, stopping only when the counter grew from the floor. The orange haired boy took the toast out of the toaster, a scowl on his face, and irritation in his eyes. Ichigo ripped the bread up, and put it in a small plastic container.

"Renji, either go back into the living room, or on a stool. I don't want anymore fires in this kitchen!"

Sighing in defeat, the red head sat on one of the three stools, which overlooked the kitchen from the bar. Ichigo's apartment didn't have a table for eating, but a bar that looked into the kitchen, the eating surface was above the stove and oven. Renji put his arms on the black granite counter-top, and watched as Ichigo prepared the food for their breakfast.

"What are you making?"

"Nothing to spectacular. Just some scrambled eggs," Ichigo answered, taking out the box of eggs, a couple of vegetables, and some leftover ham from dinner a couple nights back.

Renji nodded, a small smile gracing his features. The orange haired hybrid's scrambled eggs were actually quite good. He would cut up half a pepper, and most of a tomato. Their leftover dinner meat would also get chopped up, and tossed into the mix. Sometimes it amazed Renji, the way Ichigo could cook; he never thought Ichigo was the "make the meals" type of person. However, the red head could understand Ichigo's position; after having two false alarms go off, and the fire department called out to calm the "fire," his orange haired lover rarely allowed him in the kitchen around meal times.

While the eggs were heating up, Ichigo started making the coffee. A drink Renji still hadn't acquired a taste for. He didn't get off the stool, worried that his movement might disturb his lover's momentum in the kitchen. To his surprise, a clear glass was placed a little less than a foot away from his arms; Ichigo went back to grab the juice out of the refrigerator. The boy also had a strict no alcohol rule in his home, limiting Renji's choice of liquids to consume.

"Ya want orange of apple with white grape this morning?" Ichigo's voice came from the opened refrigerator.

"Orange."

Ichigo shook his head, why he still asked Renji what he wanted, he didn't know. He always drank the same thing in the mornings; the apple with white grape was left for him to slowly drink when he felt like it.

The orange haired hybrid placed the carton of juice next to the glass, before turning back to his breakfast preparations. He used his spatula to keep the mix from sticking to the sides of the pan, and to keep it from burning. The aroma filled the small apartment; Renji could feel his mouth salivating from behind his closed lips.

Ichigo took out a couple of bagels, and put them in the now cooled toaster.

- - - - -

After their breakfast, Ichigo had kicked Renji out of the apartment, and sent him to get the groceries. Originally, the red head had argued against the order, but gave in after the reminder of what he did while Ichigo was sleeping, and the orange haired hybrid could kick his ass up and down most of Karakura without breaking much of a sweat.

A few minutes after Renji left, Ichigo also left; he was going to Urahara's place. He needed the blond haired shop owner to watch his body while he ran a personal errand in Soul Society. Ichigo knew he also had to be quick about his self-assigned job.

- - - - -

Renji walked up and down the aisles, checking the list his orange haired lover had given him. His first glance at the list made his jaw drop, each thing put on the list was very specific in what brand, amount, approximate price, etc. each item was. He shook his head, Ichigo was a little picky when it came to this kind of thing. However, a decent meal at least twice a day reminded him why he was doing this.

"Okay, next is cheese... Kraft brand... one pack of single slices each... around $2.63... cheddar and swiss..."

- - - - -

Rukia looked up from her manga, when a loud banging came from her balcony doors. She marked her spot in the book, and set it down. Walking to the disruption, she could only assume it was either Ichigo or Renji, because only those two would act in this fashion. The black haired shinigami slid the shogi door open, to see her orange haired friend, standing there, with a look of 'I need you to tell me things that I don't know.'

"What do you need, Ichigo?"

"I 'need' to ask you some questions about Renji."

"Why can't you ask him?"

"Because, I can't."

"Huh?"

"Will you just help me already?!"

Rukia had to suppress a smirk, even after 3 years of knowing eachother, he still was so easy to tweak.

"Alright, you can come in. Just try to be quiet, Ni-sama is downstairs, talking to Soutaicho."

"Whatever."

Ichigo walked into the moderate sized room, well, moderate size for a mansion that is, and Rukia sat infront of him, elegantly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I've gone to Kira, Shuuhei, Ikaku, and Yumichika. I've gotten different answers from all of them, some more disturbing than others," the orange haired hybrid mentally cringed at the 11th division's 5th seat's idea of a gift certificate to a hair salon to fix Renji's "not pretty enough" hair. "What are some things that Renji likes? I know I've lived with him for over 8 months, so don't give me that shit about 'you should know these things by now.' You've known him the longest, so you should know, right?"

The shorter shinigami looked down in thought, before raising her head to reply. "I'll answer that on one condition."

"What?"

She thrust the manga she was reading earlier in his face, a determined look on her face. "Get me the next volume of this, I've read this one more than once. I've almost got this one memorized, just like the others," Rukia finished, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Ichigo looked shocked at this demand, but nodded anyway.

"Good. As you know, Renji is constantly covering his tattoos over his inked eyebrows..."

The orange haired hybrid nodded.

"He is kind of obsessed with keeping those hidden, probably because they are entertaining to make fun of. He also hates spicy food, though, considering you're the one cooking, you've figured that out."

"Actually, I don't cook spicy things that much, too much of a pain to prepare."

"Okay... What else did you want to know?"

"I think I've got his whole personality pinned down, through trial and error; but maybe you can find some cracks I missed."

"Well, ever since we were young, still in Inuzuri, he's felt like he had to prove himself. I was always better at kidou than he was, which most likely set him off balance."

"Now that you mention it, he did compare himself to a stray after I beat him a while back, when I was trying to save you."

"Build on that."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that you don't know already."

The orange haired hybrid stood up, and smiled at Rukia. "Thanks, that helped a lot." He turned to leave, when Rukia called his attention back to her.

"Don't forget my manga."

"Yeah."

Ichigo left the room, and flash stepped away. He landed at the Soukyouko, a few steps later. The orange haired hybrid closed his eyes, focused on Urahara Shoten, and opened a portal to the small shop. Quickly, he jumped in and ran towards the end of the tunnel.

- - - - -

Renji sat at the end of the couch, watching the lights on the Christmas tree blink. When he arrived at the apartment, Ichigo wasn't there, and a note was taped on the refrigerator door:

_Renji,_

_Sorry I ain't here right now, my boss called me in due to co-workers getting sick or going on last second vacations. I'll be back later tonight, love ya._

_Ichigo_

_PS: Stay away from all electrical appliances in the kitchen! Actually, stay away from all electrical appliances I told you not to touch.  
_

The red head actually believed this, because it wasn't the first time this has happened. However, it was now 5:30, and his stomach wasn't letting him forget the fact that it was hungry.

"Where the hell are you, Ichigo?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Yup, short chapter; can't think of what else ta chuck in here, without writin' another chapter into this one.


	3. Secrets

Yeah, I'm jumpin' a few days ahead. This chapter takes place Christmas Eve, since I can't post it on the actual date, y'all stuck with it a couple days early. If my luck is going to hold, I'll finish this short story on the 25th.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 3  
- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo leaned against the red head sitting next to him, watching the fire crackle in the small mantle. Renji and Ichigo had come back from a dinner party held by Isshin and the rest of the Kurosaki family. It was at the clinic, and all the active shinigami and Soul Society "helpers" were there enjoying themselves. The party lasted most of the day, and when the couple had returned to the apartment, they collapsed on the couch – Ichigo had lit the fire before joining Renji.

Renji was barely clinging to consciousness when Ichigo leaned onto him. He could sense the exhaustion emitting from his orange haired lover; the last week was trying on the hybrid's very short temper. Ichigo had been running in and out of the house, dealing with his job's constant need for his assistance; fortunately, he was getting paid handsomely for this. It also came to the red head's notice, that the hollows seemed to have taken a break from terrorizing, not one order in over a week.

Eventually, the clock hit the twelve and ten, and the chime went off. The orange haired hybrid woke with a start, Renji's arm draped around his shoulders, and hand resting on Ichigo's head. He slowly slide out of the loose embrace, smiling at the fact that Renji hadn't noticed.

Ichigo picked him up, bridal style, and carefully carried him to their bed. He then proceeded to cover Renji with the folded comforter, thinking about putting the gifts under the tree. The orange haired hybrid had gone shopping this last week, being insanely careful in hiding this. Slowly opening the front door, and locking it, he ran to his car.

After about ten minutes, Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop, dim lights still on. He gently knocked on the door, drawing the owner to the it.

"Urahara-san, can I pick up the things I left here now?"

The blond shop keeper smiled and nodded, covering his lower face with his fan. They both came back into the store, Urahara bringing out a large sac, and a box. He held the box very carefully, as something fragile was within.

"Thanks, Urahara-san. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"I'm going to have a little fun with him first."

"Oh, before I forget," the ex-shinigami went back into his room, bringing out another sac. "Take these too."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, staring at it. "What's in there?"

"Renji's gifts for you."

A smile sprouted from the orange haired substitute's face, understanding and happiness peaking through.

"Thanks Urahara," he said, taking the other sac too.

"Oh, and pin this to the sac I just gave ya."

Ichigo read the note, and suppressed a laugh. The blond shop owner had gotten someone to write a note from Santa saying that Renji had forgotten to put them under the tree.

- - - - -

The orange haired hybrid snuck into the apartment, sensing the calm and sleeping reiatsu of Renji. He silently sighed in relief, and set Renji's sac against the wall. Ichigo then placed his gifts, as well as "Santa's" under and around the tree. When it looked good, he crept back into his room. The red head was still sound asleep.

Ichigo slowly slipped into the bed, cuddling into the sheets. His excursion out of the heated house gave him a cold spell. However, his tiring week finally hit him, and he was out within five minutes - some could say that one in a coma slept lighter than him.

Renji stirred awake slightly, when Ichigo shivered in his sleep. The orange haired teen had drifted into an uneasy dream, setting a worried edge to the red head's mood. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo, pulling him into his own body's warmth. More shivering ensued, this time, they were from the sudden temperature change Ichigo's body was subject to.

A small groan came from Ichigo, as he shifted in Renji's arms, trying to get himself comfortable. A large smirk came from Renji in response to the hybrid's groan, trying to keep himself from waking Ichigo by kissing him.

Slowly, sleep over came Renji. He leaned his head in the crevasse between Ichigo's head and shoulders. This action sent another wave of shivers through the sleeping hybrid; Renji fell asleep soon after, knowing he'd have to wake up soon to bother Urahara. Lacking the knowledge of what had already happened.

- - - - -

When the alarm went off at two in the morning, the red haired shinigami carefully and quickly shot his hand out to silence the device. To his constant relief, Ichigo continued to sleep, unaware of Renji's plans. His thoughts turned back to the beginning of the side path he was on now.

_Ichigo was out on another fill-in shift at his second job. This was the second time that day, and the orange haired hybrid was thinking of just staying there the rest of the day. He told Renji where he was going, and left in a rush._

_"Who knew this happy holiday could be so lonely," the red head had mumbled to himself. "Might as well take advantage of this. Good thing he _did_ decide to stay there until the store closed..."_

He crept out of the room, eyes already adjusted to the lighting. His eyes widened in shock, to see his sac partially behind the tree, as well as more gifts around the tree. The small plug-in light in the entry way glowed, showing the note attached to the sac. Renji shook his head, figuring he'd read it when they were unwrapping their presents; in order to surprise both himself and Ichigo later in the morning.

Renji slipped back into bed, more thoughts of how Ichigo's family had helped him understand this holiday, as well as ideas of what to get his orange haired lover for said holiday. He had no idea how the sac arrived at his house, since he had agreed to pick it up before Ichigo awoke in the morning.

The orange haired hybrid cracked one of eyes open, just enough to see Renji slip into the bed behind him. He had sensed his lover leave the room, and smirked when Renji had stopped to gape at the tree and the things around it. He forced himself back to sleep, to keep suspicion down.

'I'm looking forward to his reactions later...' thought Ichigo, before darkness over-took him, returning to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Okay, I know Christmas Eve isn't until Sunday, but since I won't have access to a computer that day, you get it today. I'll try to get the last chapter out by Monday, wish me luck.

**Can you guys answer a question I've got? This chapter seems too choppy to me, is it? **

Review, NOW... please...?


	4. OMGWTF!

Haha, through much whining, nagging, and BS'ed reasons; I am able to be home at the end of the 25th, giving me enough time to type this, the day I intended. Woot!

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 4  
- - - - - - - - - -

Renji awoke the next morning, the smell of breakfast filling the entire apartment, including his nose. Opening his eyes, he took an immediate note that Ichigo was the reason the apartment smelt the way it did. The smell of cinnamon wafted throughout the rooms, dragging Renji out of the bed, making a bee-line towards the food. He was oblivious to the fact that it was almost ten in the morning.

"Look who's finally awake," a sarcastic voice said when Renji took his usual spot, _outside_ of the kitchen.

"Shut up," the red head responded, voice partially slurred due to lack of consciousness from just waking up.

Ichigo laughed, putting the cinnamon-raisin bread loaf on the stove to cool. He lifted his mug and drank some of his coffee, watching the shinigami staring at the tree with a look of musing in his eyes.

"You're thinking too much..."

"Huh?" Renji mumbled, averting his attention.

"You... are... think... ing... too... much," Ichigo stated, dragging out each word and syllable.

"I heard that the first time! I want to know what you mean by that."

"Like... why am I telling you that?"

The red haired shinigami nodded his head, with a look of "I can't believe you don't know what I mean, it's that obvious." Ichigo merely smirked a little.

"I meant you're thinking too much about the stuff on the ground over there."

"How can I not think about it too much?!"

"Let it flow, accept it, and things will get easier."

"But..."

"How about we unwrap some of the presents? I think that'll calm you down a bit."

A small glint of excitement flashed through Renji's eyes, before vanishing. The orange haired hybrid nodded in reassurance, when the red head looked at him to solidify the statement. Both walked to the couch, and Renji moved his sac from behind the tree; Ichigo pretended to look shocked. Fortunately, Renji didn't seem to notice the false surprise.

Renji took the note off of the small bag, and read the note before reading it out loud.

"_Renji, you seem to have forgotten these at Kisuke's house. I can understand why though, just don't forget next year, okay?"_

"What in the bag, Renji?"

"Gifts, for you..." Renji stated, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Ichigo gave a thankful smile, with some sympathetic happiness mixed in there. The red head took the two boxes out of the bag, one box was small, the other was a good times bigger.

"Thanks."

Ichigo unwrapped the two gifts, the smaller one containing one of those giant Hershey kisses. The orange haired hybrid laughed at this, his love of chocolate didn't go unknown by his lover.

He then opened the bigger box, which was heavier, a lot heavier. Ichigo ripped off the wrapping, elegantly, and opened the box. The box had a steal plate in it, with a design that no one who didn't know what they really were, would understand. It was of the same steal that swords were made of, with a collage of things tossed in the design. Their shikai blades were in there, each on one side of the oval, their tips touching. Half of Ichigo's hollow mask was on the left side of the plate, the red stripes there – just uncolored. Zabimaru was on the other side, the snake's mouth was open, as if trying to swallow something. All three realms, Soul Society, Human World, and Hueco Mundo, somehow combined in the background.

Ichigo shook his head, a smirk on his features. He didn't know what to say, it was hilarious, yet deep; beautiful, yet weird; complex, yet simple. The hybrid liked it, it held a picture of their bond.

"I like it. How'd ya get someone to do this?"

"It's a long story. Fortunately, the human who did this didn't ask too many questions."

The orange haired hybrid started laughing. He knew that this would raise multiple questions, regardless of who saw this, let alone asked to do it. Renji blushed even more, glancing away.

Ichigo calmed down enough, and stood up, and kissed the red head. Almost instantaneously, Renji returned it. Both sides held contradicting feelings, uneasiness and determination, fear and happiness, awkwardness and understanding; yet each side had lust, love, and tranquility.

"You're still thinking too much."

"Sor-"

Renji was cut off by another kiss, this one was short, but pleasurable all the same.

"You... are... think... ing... too... much," Ichigo repeated, pulling the red head onto the couch with him. "Relax," the hybrid whispered in Renji's ear, sending small shivers throughout the shinigami's body.

Ichigo leaned over an picked a small box off the ground, and placed it on Renji's lap. The red head opened it, a small collar with black and red camouflage pattern, and a black leash was within it. Renji's eyes widened, dirty, yet fun things flowed into his imagination. He turned to his lover, shock covered his whole face; Ichigo tried to contain more laughter that bubbled underneath his calm exterior.

Renji then noticed a card inside the box, and under the collar and leash. It looked like a credit card to Renji, and he looked at Ichigo again, with confusion getting stirred into his face.

"There's more to this," the orange haired hybrid answered. He shifted the red head off his lap, before going back to their room, and into the closet. Ichigo came out with a large box, it was about half his size, but the weight didn't seem to bother the hybrid.

Renji stared at the giant box with holes in it, then to Ichigo, and back to the box again. "What the-?"

"Just open 'im."

The red head cautiously opened the box, and was greated with a white shingled plastic roof. He lifted it up, noting that there was a dark gray bottom to it, making it look like a tiny house. Movement started take place inside the box, startling the shinigami, who quickly placed it on the couch and jumped behind Ichigo.

"What are you doing?"

"What the hell is in there?!"

"Yer not going to touch this until you know, right?"

A nod was his only response, so Ichigo took the front "door" off of it. The door was like that of a sliding door, coming off a the way. Ichigo quickly got up, and off the couch, as a small black and tan dog leap out of the small house. It jumped onto Renji's chest, knocking the red head over.

The orange haired hybrid was leaning against the wall, holding his stomach from the laughter he could no longer contain. The small dog was licking Renji's face, wagging its tail; the green ribbon tied around its neck smacking the red head.

It wasn't long before Renji noticed a thin and small piece of metal attached to the ribbon. He lifted the puppy off his chest, setting him gently on the couch, and untying the ribbon to get a better look at the tag. Their address and home phone number was underneath the name; however, it was the name that caused Renji to grow a small reminiscing smile.

In capital letters, the name: _Inuzuri_ was printed.

- - - - -

After long explanations from Ichigo, they sat down at the bar, eating their breakfast/lunch. Inuzuri was eating his meal of dog food in the kitchen, near the sink. They had set up the house to be dog-friendly, and they had put the collar and tag on the pup. Both hadn't expected this good of a day.

"I'm still trying to figure out how my gifts got here last night..."

"Renji, you're **still** thinking things through too much."

"What do you mean? Did Urahara come by last night?"

"Nope."

"Rukia?"

"Nope."

Renji continued to tick off names, before he gave one last try. "You?"

The orange haired hybrid kissed him, his way of saying yes. Renji returned it, both getting off their stools, trying to keep themselves perpendicular to the floor. They found the couch, after hitting the wall a few times, reveling in the other's touch.

"Ichi... go..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Ichigo smirked, kissing Renji again. Inuzuri slept on his cushion near the fireplace, as if giving the couple privacy.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yosh. What do you guys think, now that this is all over? How did I do when it came to matching their personalities? Should I write another IchiRen/RenIchi later? Did things seem choppy or out of place? Let Hyou know!

_Inuzuri: the name of the district Renji grew up in, in Rokongai._

REVIEW!


End file.
